IV
by violentblossom
Summary: Sakura was found in a laboratory. she's an expirament. saved by a cop she is taken to Whammys. you vote the pairing. will be rated T for now. is prone to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Right well, this story won the poll! yay, i've decided to change the story line a bit after ealizing it was progressing to quickly -.-, so basically i will be re-doing all of the other chapters as well. Please read it! and review at the end! btw i do not under any circumstances own Naruto or Deathnote, i do own I.V. though. but not Sakura, get it? sort of? not really? yes? oh well**

**onto the story.**

Normal POV

Sirens filled the air as handcuffed scientists were being filed out of a building and into the police cruisers. Soon all were locked away and being led to prison for illegal experimenting.

"Do a final sweep of the perimeter and then we're out of here" ordered one of the cops, a subordinate nodded and re-entered the laboratory, after a quick look through he was about to leave when he spotted a door on the ground. Quickly calling for backup he waited until five more cops appeared. Kneeling beside the hidden door he hefted it up and shone a light into it revealing stairs. Gesturing for a cop to go in, one by one they stepped to the bottom shining a light they quickly went down the hall way opening and closing doors only to find them empty. Soon they found themselves in a wide circular room; looking around one cop shrugged his shoulders

"Looks like it's a dead-end, let's go back" he said turning back but stopping when he heard a rattling noise, slowly looking up to find a metal cage being suspended by chains. One of the cops stepped back and accidently stepped onto a loose stone, a grinding noise soon filled the room and the cage was slowly being lowered. The cops instinctively raised their guns and eyed the figure huddled in the corner of the cage. One of the cops cocked her gun when she heard a whimper, pausing for a moment she stepped closer to the cage and focused on the figure a bit more; it was very small, almost child-like.

"Shit" cursed the lady cop as she put her gun away

"What the hell are you doing, shoot it!" ordered one of the cops

"It's just a kid" said the lady cop in awe, she moved closer but the child just let out more whimpers

"Shh now hun, don't worry, I won't hurt you" assured the lady cop in a soothing voice, after a few long tense minutes the child slowly uncurled itself and crawled carefully into the light revealing what looked to be a three year old pink-haired girl with startling clear calculating green eyes. Dressed in only a dirty white t-shirt that went a bit past her feet, but what gathered the most attention were the black with pink tipped wolf ears that sat atop her head twitching every so often, and two black lines that fell down her cheeks like tears starting at the outer corner of her eyes and disappearing beneath her shirt.

When the lady cop moved to get closer the little girl bared her teeth revealing sharpened canines and growled, the hair on her arms standing up and strangely enough golden feathers stuck out on the side of her head where her ears should have gone were they human, it was three feathers on each side, another round of gasps ensued.

"W-what is this thing?" asked one of the cops horrified, the lady cop glared,

"She is a result of those bastard scientists who think they're god, I wonder what else she has?" mused the lady cop, the girl cocked her head and locked eyes with the lady cop, slowly the hem of her shirt rose and a long brown tail with three pink rings around the tip, it unwrapped itself from her leg and stood up to her head curling a bit like a monkeys, another three gold feathers stood on where the tail curled. The lady cop looked at the girl who stared at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Um, anything else?" she asked, the girl looked pensive for a moment before having her tail raise the sleeve on her right arm showing a tattooed brand of the roman number IV. The lady cop went to touch it when the girls tail wrapped around her wrist tightly, hissing warningly.

Everybody in the room froze while the lady cop slowly lowered her head to show she meant no harm, slowly the tail unwrapped itself leaving a red mark in its place. The lady cop kneeled in front of the little girl

"What's your name?" she asked, the child looked at her then pointed to her arm

"Four?" asked the lady cop, the child just shook her head

"iee-vee" sounded out the child slowly; the lady cop narrowed her eyes at this

"I see, well I.V. do you want to get out of here?" asked the lady cop, the child eyed the cop warily

"au-oo-t, he-ere?" asked the child scrunching up her nose at the foreign words coming from her, the lady cop nodded and held out her hand, the other cops watched in awe as the child sniffed her hand before placing her tail in it, the lady cop blinked incredulously at this and then chuckled softly.

"What do we tell boss?" asked one of the cops,

"Nothing, she doesn't exist and we're going to keep it that way. I know a place where no one will find her, agreed?" she ordered, they all nodded

"Good now go tell boss its all clear, I'll go drop her off" she ordered, and soon enough they went back down the hall way and up the stairs. The lady cop and I.V. went out of the building when all of the cars left the area. The lady cop approached her cruiser and had I.V. climb into the passenger seat and then drove off the opposite direction the other cops went. It was a very quiet drive and the lady cop could practically feel the child's stares, getting slightly nervous the lady cop decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, um, I.V. how old are you?" she asked, in response I.V. raised her tail and had the feathers stand up. Three. The lady cop sweat dropped,

"Right, well do you know if you were born there?"

The response was a blank stare and a nod of the head.

Needless to say the lady cop didn't try to start another conversation.

They arrived in front of the orphanage about an hour later, the lady cop rushed to open I.V.'s door.

"Ok I'm going to need you to hide your tail and to wear this hat" she ordered putting the hat on her head, her only response was to hide her tail and hop out of the car. She silently wobbled after the lady cop, the lady cop rang the door bell and patiently waited. Soon enough an old man answered the door

"Sherri? My isn't this a surprise, another package I presume?" he asked looking at I.V. with amusement, Sherri gulped a bit and nodded

"Something like that, may we discuss this in your office?" she asked, confused the old man nodded and led the two into his office, after locking his door he went and took a seat. Taking a deep breath Sherri spoke

"This isn't your normal orphan" she started, the man raised a brow

"She was created" both brows were raised at this

"What do you mean, created?" asked the man, nodding to herself Sherri picked IV up and set her on the table. She then took off her hat, revealing black with pink tipped wolf ears

"Show your tail I.V." ordered Sherri, IV glared at being ordered what to do but obeyed none the less.

The look on the old man's face was of shock and awe, "This can't be real" he whispered reaching out to touch the girl but was stopped by the tail with the gold feathers sticking up, he looked up and the girl to see the feathers on her head vibrating slightly, she was growling at him in warning

"I can't have this here, do you know what people would say if they saw her! And she probably isn't even smart enough to keep up with the other students" he remarked sadly, Sherri gasped

"So that's it, you're going to leave this little girl to live out in the streets. She'll be killed!" Sherri yelled the last part, the man looked away guiltily "Fine I'll keep her here, but she will be kept seperate from the others until i am sure she can keep up intellectually wise and not harm the others" he said sternly

Sherri let out a breath of relief, "That's more than enough, thank you Watari" she said leaving the orphanage in a rush. Watari entered a staring contest with I.V. before he gave up seeing as how she wasn't going to budge

"What's your name little one?" he asked,

"I.V." she responded, he gave her a strange look but nodded none the less

"Yes well my name is Watari, can you repeat that?" he asked, she scrunched up her nose in distaste before attempting to sound out the foreign word

"Waa-taa-rii" she repeated by breaking the word up, Watari pursed his lips a bit

"Close enough, how old are you?" in response she held up her three feathers

"Can you tell me what number that is?" he asked, she tilted her head in confusion

"Do you not know how to say numbers?" he asked incredulousy, she glared at him sensing his disbelief

"Not know how" she repeated,

"Hmm, so you can understand what i'm saying?" he asked, she nodded

"But you don't know your numbers?" he stated, she clenched her teeth

"I can repeat, I understand, but I don't know how to say" she said brokenly, he stared at her in wonder realizing what exactly she was trying to explain

"I see, well it's been a long day. I'll show you to your room, and tomorrow we will begin your lessons. Do not leave your room, understand" he said sternly, she glowered at him and a growl formed in her throat

"Understand" she repeated jumping off the desk and following him out of the room, they walked down many corridors but I.V. memorized each one, formulating a map within her mind. After a couple minutes of walking they had finally arrived before a plain wooden door, Watari took out an old key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it wide for I.V. to get through, she entered the room with extreme caution eying the foreign objects with suspicion. Watari noticed this and decided to ease her somewhat

"This is a room, over there is the bed, that is where you will sleep. There is the dresser, I will purchase clothes for you to place there. That door there will lead you to the bathroom, that is where you will clean yourself and use the toilet" he explained, she nodded to him but did not move from her spot in the middle of the room

"Right well, I will be going to bed. Remember stay in this room and I will see you in the morning" he said closing the door and locking it from the outside leaving I.V. alone in the room. She walked herself to an empty corner and sat in featus position wrapping her tail around her lags, just like that she fell asleep, and dreamed of running through a forest.

**Thank you for reading! please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for clicking next chapter! please enjoy, standard disclaimer applies**

**recap-**

"Right well, I will be going to bed. Remember stay in this room and I will see you in the morning" he said closing the door and locking it from the outside leaving I.V. alone in the room. She walked herself to an empty corner and sat in featus position wrapping her tail around her lags, just like that she fell asleep, and dreamed of running through a forest.

**end recap-**

It only took I.V. one week to learn all her numbers, and to speak proper sentences, it took another two weeks for her to learn how to read and write, and only a few days to figure out mathematical equations. To say Watari was surpirsed by her progress was an understatement, the only thing he was disappointed about was her behaivior. She listened well enough, but he couldn't get within a certain range around her without her growling and baring her teeth in defense.

Watari took a deep sigh before opening that door which led to the pink haired child,

"I.V. I have brought breakfast" he announced lifting the cover of the dish to reveal steak and eggs, she appeared before him quickly snatching the steak and ignoring the two fried eggs. He sighed already expecting this reaction, it seems that she will only eat meat. Eying the little carnivore in her corner tearing the meat apart with her unnaturally sharp teeth.

"I.V. today's lesson will be on mannerisms" he said taking a seat on a chair he had placed a while back ago, he was able to tell she was listening by the straightening of her ears

"You already know the basics of conversations and communication, but you are lacking in manners and behaivior. Children your age like socializing and playing with others" he explained, I.V. froze and looked up from behind her pink fringe

"I do not like them, they are annoying, loud, and don't understand a single thing" she said seriously before returning to her steak, Watari sweat dropped 'goodness she's just like L and his successers' he thought, just as quickly as the thought passed through his mind he stilled a grin appeared on his face just as I.V. finished licking the meat juice off her fingers

"I believe I have solved the issue, there so happens to be a group of highly intellectual children within this orphanage, i'm positive you can get along with them. Now then, get dressed and be sure to cover your ears and tail" he ordered, I.V. glared at him from her corner

"Very well, I shall play along with your whims you old fool" she growled out signaling to Watari that it was time for him to exit the room, just before he left he turned around

"Outside of this room your name shall be Sakura Haruno, you were left here in my care by your mother who was a very old and dear friend of mine" he said, I.V. growled at him viciously, her eyes glowed with a raging fury

"The woman who gave birth to me was one of the scientists who expiremented on me along with the male who assisted in my creation. I refuse to be tied down to humans, even if they are made up" she said coldly, Watari froze, this was the first time she had ever brought up anything about where she had come from.

_'the poor girl doesn't think she is human'_ thought Watari, instead of voicing his concern he simply nodded

"Very well then" he said dismissing himself temerarily as he waited for her to finish getting dress, inside the room I.V. clenched her fists, the urge to throw a tantrum grew but she just shoved it down. Walking to her dresser she took out a plain grey t-shirt, after taking off her pajamas she put on the t-shirt as best as she could in her three year old body. Once the shirt was on properly her tail slipped underneat it to wrap around her waist twice, reaching into the dresser again she now pulled out some dark grey shorts, once they were securly fastened she grabbed a white scarf and a black knitted cap. Wrapping the scarf around so it covered her facial markings she placed the cap on her head effectivly covering her wolf ears.

"Watari, I am ready" she said opening the door, the older man looked amused at how she looked and silently led her out of the building. Quietly the ventuered out of the building completely and into another one, he led her down a hallway and soon loud voices could be heard.

"Remember, your name is Sakura at the moment" he said sternly, a low growl was his reply, sighing softly to himself he opened a door which led them to a large room with many different smells

"Hey give me back my chocolate BB!" yelled a blonde haired boy chasing after a slightly older boy who held up a chocolate bar

"Catch me if you can!" he cheered

"Boys!" called out Watari sternly, an irritated tick appeared on his forehead, both boys froze

"Oh, hey Watari" they said calmly, Watari cleared his throat and stepped to the side to reveal I.V. who is now Sakura.

"Everybody, this is Sakura, she is new here so please make her feel welcomed." he said before leaving, he tried to ignore the piercing glare stabbing his back by the petite child.

"Tch, your so tiny!" yelled out the blonde as he stared to laugh, Sakura clenched her fists and ground her teeth, the black haired boy with strange red eyes did not notice her growing anger instead stared about her head in shock

"Why are you so small? Why is your hair pink?" he yelled/asked, a low growl erupted from her throat and a murderous aura surrounded her causing the boys to take a step back

"I have no idea why the old fool thought this was a good idea, clearly i'm surrounded by idiots. I'm small because I am only three years old, my hair is pink due to genetics" she said and answered at once leaving the blonde haired boy speechless.

"WHAT! I AM NOT AN IDIOT! I AM MELLO! NUMBER ONE!" he yelled out hysterically irrating her sensitive ears

".." she grounded out, Mello was going to yell again but was stopped by BB's laughing

"You're hillarious, my name is BB" he introduced, holding his hand out to the three year old girl she eyed the hand curiously as if not sure what to do, BB seemed to notice this because very slowly he crouched down before her and took her hand in his. "It is very nice to meet you Sakura" he said while moving her hand up and down, she stared at their joined hands in child like wonder causing BB to chuckle,

"So it you who has been taking all of Watari-sans time away" said a voice behind her, she turned to see a boy almost identical to BB but with black eyes instead

"I suppose, what of it" she said defensively, the boy eyed her sternly

"I am L, the kids in this room are my successors, Watari wouldn't just bring anyone here so I conclude that he believes you are smart enough to become one of my successers; therefore I offer you my welcome into the fight for justice" he said holding out his hand while a lollipop stuck out of his mouth, Sakura did not move she just glared at him

"There is no justice in the world" she said coldly that had everybody in the room shivering, even L, the stoic genius.

"That is why we must fight for it" he said emotionlessly, "no, your fight is useless, If you were as smart as you've implied you would've realized this. We live in a world where parents would sell their children just because they are of higher intellect than them, abandon them just for a few extra dollars so that they can buy their next batch of drugs. The world is filled with filth" she concluded, L stared at her and she stared back unflinchingly, he extended his hand out again

"Then we shall do our best to clean the filth that has polluted our world" she eyed his hand, wondering if she could trust him

"What if I was part of that filth, what if I was a monster?" she asked dully, he tilted his head to the side

"You are three years old, you are a girl with pink hair and green eyes." he responded honestly, she smiled slightly beneath her scarf and slowly placed her hand into his

"Very well then L, I shall assist you in your mission, but if you so much as stray a millimeter from your path... I will kill you" she said, L nodded and left the room leaving her with several pairs of wide eyes

Feeling uncomfortable she stepped back, taking BB's hand instinctivly, he seemed to realize this as he tightened his hold on her hand. Bending down slightly he picked her up and placed her on his waist, she clutched onto his black shirt as he extended a hand to point at a white haired boy

"That is Near"

next he pointed at a red haired boy

"That is Matt'

next a brown haired boy, she wrinkled her nose at him for he smelled of death

"That is my bestfriend A" he said tensely, Sakura noticed this and immediatly figured out that it seems BB knew that A would die soon and is bothered by it. She frowned, when she realized that she was worried for this red eyed boy

"I am Sakura, I am three years old." she intoduced, after that is became dreadfully awkward within the room, that is until the annoying blonde boy spoke

"Hey Matt! Let's go play video games in your room!" he yelled draggin the red haired boy off somewhere leaving Near to piece together a puzzle on his own.

"Sakura, I will show you around" said BB still carrying her, she's never been carried before so she held on tightly as he proceeded his tour.

...5 hours later...

"And this is my room" he said opening the door to reveal a small room with a plain black bed and a dresser, there was also a desk with a computar on it. He placed Sakura on his bed with him when he laid down

"BB, why is A dying?" she asked, BB froze and eyed Sakura in shock "H-how did you know?" he asked, she shrugged

"He smelled like death" was her answer as if it were obvious, he narrowed his eyes at her

"Death doesn't have a scent I.V." he said, I.V. froze at hearing her true name

"How?" she asked threateningly, BB chuckled "Answer my question first, how do you A is dying?" he asked, she growled deeply slightly shocking BB

"I answered you truthfully human, I could smell it clinging to him with every breath" she growled, BB was confused at being called a human, but even more confused that he didn't sense a lie

"That's impossible" he said,

"It's also impossible for you to know my true name, so spill or i'll kill you, I do not care how much I seem to like you" she said, BB stared at her wide eyed _'how the hell can a three year old girl threaten so effectively, and the way she speaks is far above the speech for a kid'_

"It's my eyes, I can see everybody's true name and the time until they die" he said seriously,

"Impossible" she whispered,

"You cannot tell anyone of this, or I will kill you" he said, she nodded and considered something

"I've read that if two people share secrets they are friends, does this make us friends?" she asked, BB shook his head

"You would need to share a secret with me first" he said, she thought deeply on this

"Very well, the same rule applies, no telling or I will kill you" she said, he nodded slightly thinking what could a three year old possibly be hiding, his thoughts were stopped short when something brown slid out from under her shirt and pulled down her scarf as well as take her cap off so her ears stood erect. BB was in shock, what he thought was just a normal genius little girl just so happened to be a not so normal genius little girl

"Are those r-real?" he stuttered, she nodded looking down afraid of meeting his eyes, the only person to have ever seen like this other than Watari was the nice cop lady

"A secret for a secret, we are friends now" she said fixing her scarf, cap, and re-wrapping her tail around her waist.

"Yeah, I guess so. So I.V. would you like to tell me where you are from?" he asked, she looked up into his eyes, her shoulders slumped in relief when she did not see any disgust

"That would require another secret exchange" she said smiling making BB chuckle

"Another day then, I'm tired, let's take a nap I.V." he said opening his arms inviting her to lay beside him

"A nap?" she asked, BB nodded

"Yes, It is when you lay on a bed and rest your body during the day for a couple of hours" he explained, she nodded and crawled up to lay in his arms facing his chest. BB's arms wrapped aound her and held her securely to his chest.

_'why do I feel so protective of her?'_ was his last thought as he fell asleep along side the little pinkette

**How was it? please review and let me know!**

**thank you for reading!**

**May jashin bless you!**

**VB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for clicking next chapter! please enjoy, standard disclaimer applies**

**recap-**

"That would require another secret exchange" she said smiling making BB chuckle

"Another day then, I'm tired, let's take a nap I.V." he said opening his arms inviting her to lay beside him

"A nap?" she asked, BB nodded

"Yes, It is when you lay on a bed and rest your body during the day for a couple of hours" he explained, she nodded and crawled up to lay in his arms facing his chest. BB's arms wrapped aound her and held her securely to his chest.

_'why do I feel so protective of her?'_ was his last thought as he fell asleep along side the little pinkette

**end recap-**

I.V. pov

Coming back into consciousness the first thing that registered in my mind was the distinct feeling of warmth and safety, the next thing was an anoying pounding sound coming from the door. My lips formed a snarl as I snapped my eyes open I sat up,removing myself from BB's embrace, with every intention of consuming whomever dared disturb my '_nap_'. Opening the door swiftly I was immediatly hit with the scent of death, looking up into red rimmed brown eyes I understood.

"A correct?" I asked politely, remembering the torturous video Watari had me watch, he at first had the expression of surprise before falling into an expression of confusion

"Yes, may I ask why you are in BB's room?" he asked, I nodded my head and answered with a simple word "Nap". He seemed put out by my response but accepted none the less

"Is he awake?" he asked timidly, looking behind me quickly I shook my head and asked a question of my own before he could speak

"Why are your eyes red?"

"Because I am tired"

"Why are you tired?"

"Because I was studying"

"Why are you studying?"

"To become L's successer"

I narrowed my eyes at this response and crossed my arms over my chest

"I do not understand" I said firmly glaring at him, "why would you risk your health to succeed him? Do you not realize that you will never become his successer if you are dead?" I said with all seriousness, deciding that my question did not need a response I simply bid him a good day and closed the door. Turning around I found BB sitting up and staring at me, feeling uncomfortable from his intense gaze I unconsciously began to play with the ends of my t-shirt.

"What are you staring at?" I growled out, then he did the oddest thing, he smiled at me! I simply do not understand how this emotion thing is supposed to work.

"You're a very nice person I.V." he said softly, for some reason my face heated and I couldn't meet his gaze

"That is irrelevent, why were you staring at me?" I asked forcefully once again, instead of a response he simply laid back down on his bed and with one arm gestured for me to come foward. Normally I would be offended at being treated like a pet, I've certainly bitten Watari a couple of times for the same offense, but I didn't feel insulted at all by his gesture; instead I felt... warmed? Regardless I approached the bed and with only a slight difficulty I managed to pull myself up onto the bed. His arms wrapped around me forcing me to curl into the heat he emanated, once comfortable I sighed.

Humans truly are confusing creatures, perhaps BB would have a more detailed answer than those ridiculous videos. I shifted and turned my body to face his, I noticed his eyes slightly widen at this, unsure of the reason i stored it away to examine at a later date.

"BB, why are humans so confusing?" I asked getting the question out there quickly, he choked slightly but seemed to gather himself rather quickly.

"Well confusing how?" he asked, I laid onto my back and stared at the ceiling before finding the proper words

"Emotions, I don't understand them, what causes a reaction?" I asked, he followed my example and stared at the ceiling

"Well I'm not really sure, I don't pay much attention to that and I am only seven there are plenty of things I don't know of" he explained, I huffed in slight irritation not liking the answer, I sat up and decided that I shall dedicate my learning and studies to unraveling the mysteries of the human mind; I jumped off the bed and headed towards the door

"I.V. where are you going?" BB asked an unknown emotion in his voice, I looked at him as if it were obvious

"To the library of course, if i'm ever going to truly understand then I should get started don't you agree?" I asked rhetorically, he sighed and laid back down

"Do what you like"

**How was it? please review and let me know!**

**thank you for reading!**

**May jashin bless you!**

**VB**


End file.
